futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Greater Mongoliaball (Ling Chinaball)
Greater Mongoliaball will be the largest province of Ling Chinaball, though oficially referred as an authonomous republic/region inside the federation. It is famous for being the homeland of the Mongols. History Mongolia was being ruled by New Mengjiangball a pan mongolist buddhist monarchy that entered in war against China and Russia in an attempt to unite the "Greater Mongolia", however the Tuvans and even Inner Mongolians didn't seem to be favorable to the New Mengjiang government due to their feudalist policies. New Mengjiang war with China for the Inner Mongolia was short and they got a considerable part of it. The resistance againast New Mengjiang rule inside of Mongolia however was not organized, the bourgeoisie considered it to be a sinified government and most of the people where poor in the cities. The government tried to clean Mongolia from all trash and pollution but the result was a country damaged by toxic gas. The revolutionary movement named Khuvidounball supported by Russian Greater SFSRball who wanted to overthrow the New Mengjiang monarchy and install a socialist republic was militarily defeated under the pretext that they wanted to install a new “red terror” regime over Mongolia. After the death of its leader, the group kept clandestine activities and was once again attacked forcing their members to flee to the side of Inner Mongolia ruled by China. There after the revolution in China and the rise of Ling Chinaball under the leadership of master Chang the so called “red sage”, interests in destroying for once New Mengjiang and revive socialism in Mongolia became an issue in Beijing, after it had a violent war against Japanese Unionball that weakened its army. Both China and Russia showed support to the movement, thus their leader at the moment Khadagh son of nomad merchants joined the Heavenly Movement of China and his group became part of it and fought with Ling against the Mengjiangs in the Ling-Mengjiang War. Chang trusted a lot in Khadagh and referred to him as the example of a patriot who supports union between China and Mongolia and offered him the office of general secretary of the Heavenly Movement in Mongolia, he accepted and asked for a pan Mongol union in order to keep the region safe from reactionary activities. After negotiations with Russia and China, the Tuvan military occupied area was incorporated into Mongolia and so was part of Buryatia, Greater Mongolia was founded. After it a free zone in the border of Mongolia with Russia was opened symbolizing the Sino-Russian friendship. Khadagh rule in Mongolia evolved from a simple Mongol ethnic nationalist to a leader of representation and importance in all of China, thus making him not just a Mongol patriot but a hardcore Chinese nationalist overall. He also was a traditionalist and advocated for the defense of traditional cultures of both China and Mongolia, were he claimed to be connected to a socialist collectivist spirit of the working people against an opportunist bourgeoisie that allied with the foreigners capitalists, being it a national threat. Though a member of a communist organization during his early revolutionary times, Khadagh avoided specific classifications inside the Heavenly Movement, claiming to be a socialist and a nationalist just. He continued having close ties with communists like the People’s Swordball and even the Russian ones, also saying that Marx was right in his analysis overall. Most claimed Khadagh had been sinified during his rule, he moved the capital to Hohhot in the Inner Mongolia where most part of the people are Chinese and most of his politicians were ethnically Chinese, meanwhile he kept a semi isolated order in Outer Mongolia, that stayed more homogeneous. Khadagh was a very authoritarian leader and was referred as a dictator, he developed a cult of personality around him in Mongolia together with the figure of Chang and the Heavenly Movement. Plus his major legacy were his radical socialist reforms, he started a new land redistribution and confiscated private property over Mongolia, executing both Chinese and Mongol land owners and taking all the land to the state. He first started a new industrialization over Mongolia, destroying the former polluted factories and building a new system to cover it, then followed by a quick modernization whose effects were more visible at the Inner, while in the Outer he started a state owned cooperative program for merchants and young peasants interested in agriculture and livestock. He also violently repressed any form of “capitalist” opposition and so called reactionary “separatists and chauvinists” that could disturb his order. Khadagh also had many clashes with the buddhist clerics that he considered to be a reactionary organization that still was loyalist of the Mengjiang feudal order, he defined himself as a philosophical buddhist that was against clericalism and believed the objective of the buddha was achieving socialism. He confiscated buddhist lands and excluded them from power, then persecuting and executing lamas and monks that collaborated either with Japan or Mengjiang. Later he met with the new Dalai Lama that was a heavenly socialist in order to stop the conflicts and build a new buddhist order in Mongolia associated with the reformed one in Tibet, after it he reformed monasteries and personally nominated the monks in order to promote his ideology. His authoritarian legacy and policies continued to live in Mongolia through the years of socialist Ling Chinaball, as he claimed to be the most pure and honest leader that Mongolia ever had in recent times and also a legitimate successor of Genghis, he was known as the “red khan”. His successors were strongly against Jiangism and other so called “revisionist” ideas inside the Heavenly Movement and kept close relations with factions like the Yang Army and the People’s Swordball that were more radical. With the fall of Ling China, Mongolia was again sunk into conflicts that affected China and led it to an economical crisis that resulted in a rebellion in the Outer and thus a war that splited Mongolia in both after the collapse of Russia too that was invaded by many different people. The ones who became loyal to Wong's Sun Chinaball revived military organizations to defend Mongolia from reactionary activities. Cities *Hohhot *Ulaanbaatar *Baotou *Kyzyl *Choibalsan *Chifeng *Ordos *Erdenet *Darkan *Tongliao New cities: *Khadagh - Named after Khadagh himself, the new city project was one of his first works and was built in the Omnogovi aimag where he was born in. It is unknown if it was in the exactly same place Khadagh was born because his family was of nomad merchant origin, but it was built near to the border with Inner Mongolia, supposed to represent the union between the two regions. After being built the city was refferred as "The Mongolian Shenzhen" and had more than 800.000 inhabitants. *Qoribucha - Named after the founder of Khuvidounball that was killed in battle against New Mengjiangball. The city was built in the Khovsgol aimag where Qoribucha was from had more than 100.000 inhabitants. *Chengjisihan - Named after Genghis Khan, the city already existed it just became its own municipality. Category:Mongoliaball Category:Mongol-speaking Category:Mongol Category:Mongoloid Category:Chinaball Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Ling China Category:Heavenlist Category:Socialist Category:Communist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Fascist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Monarchist Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-West Category:Asia Category:Eastern Asia